


Речка

by Alenterel



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Kid Fic, all media types - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenterel/pseuds/Alenterel
Summary: Все, конечно, видели и слышали Речку. Но только с Рисаей Речка дружила, и показывала ей Картинки.
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835224
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Речка

У Рисаи были самые лучшие родители.

Мама обычно поднималась очень рано, тихо шла на кухню, проходя сквозь комнату, где в этот момент спала Рисая, и готовила завтрак. Мама считала проходную комнату не очень хорошей идеей потому, что приходилось очень стараться, чтобы не разбудить дочь. Но папа настоял на том, что пристройку он сделает только тогда, когда девочка подрастет. Сколько это – «подрастет» - папа не уточнил, но теперь Рисая думала, что это слово определяет возраст после одиннадцати. Потому, что ей сейчас было почти одиннадцать, а пристройку папа все еще не начинал.

Папа тоже любил вставать рано утром, но он уходил через дверцу в спальне сначала в мастерскую, а потом уже на огород. «Еда сама себя не вырастит», - говорил он Рисае, когда она прибегала к нему и просила поиграть. И действительно, маленькие зеленые росточки были весьма строптивы и не хотели расти сами, словно нарочно желая сделать так, чтобы папа проводил с Рисаей меньше времени.

Тогда девочка бежала к маме, и та предлагала ей поиграть в «найди спрятанное». Или в «нарисуй маме картинку». Или пойти погулять с друзьями. Да, чем дальше, тем все чаще Рисая уходила гулять с друзьями.

Друзей Рисая очень любила. И забияку Тар’лека, и бойкую и смешную Миру, и даже неуклюжего, а поэтому обидчивого, Таккела. Но родителей она любила сильнее, несмотря на то, что с друзьями она теперь проводила больше времени.

Вчетвером они бегали на холм смотреть на небесных скатов. Те, размахивая своими гигантскими плавниками, проплывали прямо над ними, и тогда Мира обычно говорила, что надо быстро присесть и можно будет загадывать желание, а Таккел смеялся над ней. Рисая тоже не верила в то, что твое желание сбудется только потому, что над тобой проплыл небесный скат. Ведь у скатов свои дела и им нет никакого волнения от того, что где-то внизу маленькие кричащие и бегающие комочки выдумывают вздорные вещи. А Тар’лек молчал и смотрел в небесную даль.

– Когда-нибудь я полечу туда, где звезды, – говорил он. Мира в этот момент замолкала, а Таккел ворчал что-то вроде «ну да, ну да, великий звездный капитан Тар’лек». И Рисае становилось очень смешно – так аляповато, и так забавно Таккел произносил слова «звездный капитан». А Тар’лек совсем не обижался, он ведь знал, что Таккел – неуклюжий, и поэтому ворчливый. Иногда так проходили целые недели. Но бывало, что кто-нибудь, например, Тар’лек, предлагал пойти на древние руины, что лежали за мостом через Речку.

И еще – у Рисаи была Речка. Насколько она знала, больше Речки не было ни у кого. Не в смысле того, что никто не видел, как она блестит под солнцем, или никто не слышал, как журчат ее воды, или как она отражает зелено-желтую траву над берегом и огромных летающих скатов. Все, конечно, видели и слышали Речку. Но только с Рисаей Речка дружила, и показывала ей Картинки.

Познакомились они на следующей день после восьмого дня рождения Рисаи.

Вечером, когда ее друзья уже убежали по домам, мама уложила Рисаю в кровать и, как-обычно, спела тихую колыбельную. В такие моменты карие глаза мамы начинали странно блестеть, и в уголке глаза появлялись слезы. Мама думала, что дочь не замечает этого, но Рисая была очень внимательной девочкой и замечала, когда мама расстраивается. Даже когда мама была на кухне или в мастерской, а Рисая лежала на лугу и смотрела на скатов, она знала, когда мама расстраивалась. Что уж говорить о том, когда мама сидела прямо перед ней. Девочка считала, что это потому, что они с мамой очень похожи, но не говорила об этом потому, что боялась, что мама перестанет петь ей тихую песню на незнакомом языке. В тот вечер мама опять не видела, что Рисая заметила слезы в ее глазах, и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать дочь.

– Спи, моя совсем взрослая девочка, – сказала мама, и ее черные, как уголь, которым папа удобрял грядки, волосы приятно коснулись щек девочки.

И в этот момент Рисая услышала незнакомый голос:

– Номер Пять! Ты слышишь меня, Номер Пять?

Рисая буквально подскочила на кровати. Мама и папа испугались. Особенно папа. Его светлые короткие волосы будто бы встали дыбом, и это могло бы быть смешно, если бы в зеленых, как трава на лугу, глазах не появился страх. Он подошел к Рисае и положил ей руку на лоб. А девочка продолжала слышать голос. Только теперь уже другой голос, глубокий женский голос.

– Если ты переступишь этот порог, ты не сможешь вернуться! – сказал этот голос и пропал.

Папа посмотрел на дочку, долго-долго, и потом вышел из комнаты. Больше он никогда не играл с ней, как раньше. Теперь он начал уходить по утрам на грядки и говорил «еда сама себя не вырастит». А мама чаще плакала, сидя в мастерской и занимаясь починкой хитрых устройств, которые ей приносили жители поселения.

На следующий день Рисая познакомилась с Речкой.

Она знала ее и раньше. Даже когда папа еще играл с ней, а мама сидела и учила ее, как разбирать и собирать маленькие хитрые штуки, словом, когда ей запрещали уходить далеко от дома, а тем более, приближаться к руинам, она и ее друзья бегали за Речку. Ведь не могут же маленькие дети вечно сидеть на холме и смотреть на скатов? Они бегали за Речку – но не часто. Вот и в этот раз, когда мама впервые встала очень рано и отправилась на кухню, а папа – на огород, они побежали на руины. Рисая тогда немного обиделась на родителей – не дело, что из-за такого пустяка они решили с ней сегодня не играть. Но она знала, что у нее самые лучшие родители, и что завтра они обязательно поиграют с ней снова. Но сегодня она была обижена, и поэтому сама предложила пойти на руины. Все сразу согласились, даже Таккел. И вот, когда они перебегали через мост, Речка помахала ей рукой. Вернее, помахала, конечно, не вода – у воды нет рук, это знают даже самые маленькие дети. Ей помахало отражение. Сначала это было ее собственное отражение, а после в бегущей воде она увидела взрослую девушку. Девушка была на первый взгляд страшная – бледная кожа, янтарного цвета глаза, черный плащ и такая же одежда. Вместо правой руки у девушки был металлический протез, поэтому махала она левой рукой, с которой за мгновение до этого сняла черную перчатку. Когда же Рисая вгляделась в отражение, девушка показалась ей даже красивой – лицо ее будто бы было знакомым и родным, волосы черными, как у мамы или самой Рисаи.

– Рисая! – позвал ее Таккел.

Она оглянулась и шикнула на него. Она боялась, что Речка исчезнет, когда она отведет взгляд. Но девушка оставалась там, когда Рисая повернулась. Девушка улыбалась. Девочка улыбнулась ей в ответ.

– Мне нужно бежать, – сказала она тихо. – Ты будешь здесь завтра?

Девушка кивнула. Синее до черноты небо за ее спиной на мгновение вспыхнуло – его расчертил зигзаг молнии.

– Тогда я приду завтра, – сказала Рисая. – Обещаю.

Но она не пришла. Не потому, что папа решил с ней поиграть. И не потому, что мама, когда дочь снова и снова находила спрятанные ею вещи, не отправила ее играть с друзьями. Просто в тот день Рисая и ее друзья бегали к старой бабушке Дав. Бабушка Дав была очень старой женщиной – не было ни одного человека в поселении, который бы помнил времена, когда бабушки Дав не было на свете. Ходили слухи, что она прилетела сюда со звезд, когда старые руины еще не рассыпались в мелкую крошку, чтобы искать в них что-то, что могло сделать ее богатой. Сама бабушка Дав не соглашалась с этой версией, но и не отрицала ее. Но все знали, что бабушка Дав – очень умная и знает много историй о старых временах. Дети слушали эти истории, а бабушка Дав рассказывала. О том, как сначала рыцари Света победили рыцарей Тьмы, а потом рыцари Тьмы почти убили всех рыцарей Света. И о больших летающих рыбах, похожих на корабли (или кораблях, похожих на рыб, тут дети не всегда могли понять точно), в желудках которых летают благородные солдаты, что охраняют жителей разных поселений от вновь явившихся из ниоткуда исчадий Зла.

Бабушку Дав всегда было интересно слушать. Поэтому Рисая в тот день не пришла к Речке. Но Речка не обиделась. Рисая, которая очень боялась, что бледная девушка больше не помашет ей рукой из отражения в воде, была очень обрадована тому, что девушка оказалась на месте. И девушка, казалось, радуется тому, что Рисая пришла к ней. Она не говорила, а просто смотрела на девочку и улыбалась. А девочка рассказывала ей о том, какие у нее самые замечательные родители.

Так прошел еще один год. Мама не перестала играть с ней в «найди спрятанное», но все чаще отправляла играть с друзьями. Папа все так же большую часть дня проводил на огороде, сражаясь: иногда с растениями, а иногда с машинами, которые приобрел себе в помощь. Тар’лек в один прекрасный день куда-то исчез, а потом снова появился, угрюмый, с кольцом вокруг правого головного отростка и объявил, что теперь он будет приходить к ним редко, потому что его мама теперь тяжело работает, и ей нужно помогать. Тем не менее, он пропадал не так уж часто, хотя и перестал рассказывать о том, что когда-нибудь улетит на звезды. Его кожа стала бледнее – из темно-синей стала светло-голубой. Было видно, что он исхудал. Но он был все таким же неунывающим, только чаще стал давать затрещину Таккелу, когда тот ворчал о чем-нибудь.

А Речка стала показывать Рисае разные истории. Иногда они бывали веселыми, иногда милыми. А иногда страшными. Больше всего Рисае нравилась та, в которой сильный и красивый мужчина, одетый почему-то в смесь халата с платьем, сражался на светящихся мечах с остроухой женщиной. Мужчина неизменно побеждал, но у Рисаи захватывало дух всякий раз, когда клинки – зеленый и красный – скрещивались.

Лишь однажды за этот год она обиделась на Речку, когда та не показала ее друзьям того же. Рисаю обозвали «выдумщицей», а Таккел даже проворчал «лгунья». Когда все снова убежали к бабушке Дав, девочка от обиды стучала по воде кулаками.

– Почему, почему, почему? – плакала она. – Они ведь тоже хорошие! Почему ты не хочешь с ними дружить?!

Речка сначала показывала ей только обиженную девочку – ее саму. А потом Рисая увидела, как повзрослевший Тар’лек пытается сорвать со своей шеи нечто стальное, но по его телу пробегают волны электрических разрядов (совсем, как у маминых инструментов) и он падает недвижим. «Бунтующий раб – мертвый раб», - услышала Рисая и зажмурилась.

Когда она открыла глаза, то увидела Таккела, лежащего на снегу. Ветер заметал его тело, но он не двигался, а бледные его губы скривились в гримасе боли. Девочка почувствовала, как эта боль растекается по ее собственному телу, как его сковывает холод и страх.

– Плохая Речка! Противная Речка! – закричала Рисая, стукнув кулаком по воде. Она поднялась и побежала домой. Мама была в мастерской, и обычно дочь не решалась туда заходить. Но в этот раз она вбежала к маме. И мама обняла ее и поцеловала. Рисая плакала весь вечер, то и дело повторяя маме то, что увидела в Речке. Мама обнимала ее, целовала и просила ничего не говорить папе.

Перед сном, когда папа снова не пришел пожелать ей спокойной ночи, мама сказала:

– У тебя самый лучший папа, Рисая. Просто он очень тебя любит и хочет тебя уберечь. И он очень расстроится, если узнает то, что ты мне рассказала.

Рисая кивнула. Она бы и так ничего не рассказывала папе. Не потому, что он был плохим – он был лучшим папой на свете. Просто он с ней не разговаривал уже почти два года, и никогда не спрашивал, как у нее дела.

Мама снова наклонилась и поцеловала ее. Но на этот раз Рисая не подскочила, хотя мужской голос вновь произнес:

– Номер Пять, это не самое лучшее решение проблемы.

– Но это решение, Хранитель, – это говорила мама, хотя мама в этот момент молчала.

– Решение, – согласился голос. – Что ж, Номер Пять. Я обставлю все так…

Как голос решил все обставить, Рисая не узнала. Она уснула, быстро и без сновидений.

К Речке она вернулась не скоро, когда друзья и думать забыли, что она пыталась им показать там. Всякий раз, когда они бежали к руинам, она украдкой поглядывала на Речку. Девушка с черными волосами и янтарными глазами сидела на каменном парапете и смотрела в сторону темного неба, расчерчиваемого молниями. Рисая отворачивалась и бежала дальше.

Вернулась она только после своего десятого дня рождения.

Тар’лек исчез совсем. Таккел стал появляться реже, а потом и вовсе пропал – говорили, что улетел вместе с отцом и его друзьями. Оставались только она и Мира. Но Мира становилась все более скучной. Она была на два года старше Рисаи, и теперь ее интересовали не скаты в небе, и не древние руины, и не даже бабушка Дав. Мира только и говорила, что о поездках в город, где жили другие мальчишки. «Парни» - называла их Мира и Рисае становилось совсем скучно. Тогда она вернулась к Речке.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – сказала она девушке в отражении. – Я больше не буду уходить так на долго.

Девушка улыбнулась.

– Я смогу их спасти? – слеза Рисаи упала в воду.

Девушка отрицательно покачала головой. Рисая потянула к ней руку:

– Но ведь ты меня не бросишь?

Речка улыбнулась и протянула руку девочке.

Теперь Рисая не отворачивалась от страшных картин. Она, затаив дыхание, смотрела за тем, как в огне, сыпавшемся с неба сгорали леса, поля и люди. Как величественное здание становилось тем, что они знали под названием «древние руины». Она видела, как посреди звезд, боли и гнева два человека, которые (она просто знала это) сражались за будущее мириад других существ, и как, удалившись ото всех, обладательница голоса, который она слышала почти три года назад, когда папа последний раз поцеловал ее, давала жизнь новому человеку.

Она прибегала домой, но не рассказывала это маме и папе.

В ночь того дня, когда ей должно было исполниться одиннадцать, она проснулась от того, что мама плакала. Она плакала на улице, в огороде. Плакала так тихо, что даже папа, стоящий рядом с ней, не слышал. Но Рисая всегда чувствовала, когда мама плачет. Она поднялась с кровати, взяла плюшевого нексу, что подарил ей когда-то Таккел и, накинув сверху халат, вышла на улицу.

Ночь была темной, и она бы не увидела родителей, если бы не фонари на влагосборниках. А они не увидели ее, потому, что спорили.

– Я однажды спасла тебя от твоего Ордена, – мама уже не плакала. Она была лучшей мамой на свете и хотела своему ребенку только добра.

– Рисае нужна помощь! Ты же мать, ты должна осознать это! – папа кричал. Он был лучшим папой на свете, и он тоже хотел своему ребенку только добра.

– Помощь? В заключении? В отрешении от всего мирского? – Рисая увидела, как мама вытянула руку в сторону папы. – Никогда, слышишь!? Никогда!

– Значит, за эти годы ты так и не предала Империю, – грустно сказал папа. В его руке зеленым пламенем зажегся меч.

– Я предала Империю, когда сбежала с тобой сюда. Когда спасла тебя от Ордена. Ты же знаешь, что они приказали мне убить тебя! – мама кричала, направляя на папу бластер.

– В сторону. Рисае нужна помощь, и она ее получит.

Дочь знала, что у нее самые лучшие родители. Мама любила ее, а папа хотел ее уберечь. Речка показывала ей, что будет дальше. И Рисая знала, что она не хочет снова увидеть это. Она уронила нексу на землю и закричала.

Папа ударился спиной о влагосборник, охнул и выпустил меч из руки.

– Рисая? – он успел удивиться, но в следующее мгновение его шею сжала невидимая удавка. «Сильнее, еще сильнее, и еще – чтобы не мучать его долго», – говорил голос в голове. Ее собственный голос.

– Дочка, – мама подскочила к ней, отбросив бластер в сторону. – Как? Как ты…

– Он бы убил тебя, – Рисая обняла маму. – Он бы потом очень об этом жалел. Всю жизнь бы жалел. А я не хотела, чтобы так получилось.

Мама обняла ее, крепко-крепко. Как не обнимала с тех пор, как ей исполнилось восемь.

Не прошло и дня, а они уже улетали на большом корабле, похожим на гигантскую птицу. Развернувшись, Рисая помахала рукой пролетавшему мимо скату.

– Куда держим курс, мэм? – обратился пилот к маме.

– Дромунд-Каас, – мама нервно теребила ворот серо-черной формы.

***

– Дарт Рива? – Хранитель готов был поклясться, что под шлемом Дарт Джейдус в удивлении изогнул бровь. Если, конечно, предположить, что у Дарта Джейдуса были брови.

– Именно так, милорд, – Хранитель поклонился. – Как я слышал, именно это имя произнесла Сила. Так говорят в кулуарах Совета.

– Что ж, если видения Совета верны, то она хорошо послужит нам в войне. Отличная работа, Хранитель. Передайте Номеру Пять мои поздравления. Вы же рассказали ей?

– Смотритель Десять считает, что это только повредит делу. Она пребывала в неведении двадцать восемь лет. Пусть и дальше думает, что это все – побег, свадьба, совместная жизнь – было вопреки нашей воле.

– Смотритель Десять прозорлив, – сказал Дарт Джейдус и, помолчав, добавил, – присматривайте за ним хорошо, Хранитель. И за Номер Пять тоже. Теперь у нее есть серьезные связи в высших сферах.

– Будет сделано, Милорд.

– Где сейчас Дарт Рива?

– Наружное наблюдение оставило ее у центрального фонтана. Говорят, что она сидит на парапете и смотрит на воду.


End file.
